The Fault In My Stars
by MysticalFireofDeath
Summary: Life has never been fair and we all learn that. But for Danny Fenton it has just never been on his side. He has been alone for years on end and just when he thinks his life is over, a sudden chance at finding true love comes. But will he take all that she has offered…or will he continue to drive people away? Rating might change as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

** The Fault in My Stars**

**A/n: Hello everyone, so this is my first fanfic that I have ever written. I'm usually reading the fanfics…but I decided to give it a shot on writing one. So I hope you guys enjoy this story and review! Thanks**

**Summary: Life has never been fair and we all learn that. But for Danny it has just never been on his side. He has been alone for years on end and just when he thinks his life is over, a sudden chance at finding true love comes. But will he take all that she has offered…or will he continue to drive people away? Rating might change as story progresses.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place. If I quit, however, it lasts forever. <em>**

**_– Lance Armstrong_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Pain is only a feeling<strong>

* * *

><p>Have you ever felt pain? True pain? The kind that makes you suffer until you feel like you are going die? For me the feeling is constant. It never goes away. It follows me everywhere I go and leaves me to bleed and die. But no matter how hard pain comes at me, I manage to survive.<p>

I've lived in pain for ten years. Ten years that have all been filled with the same thing. Hatred, despair, anger, sadness, and of course…pain. No matter what I did in life…I could never be happy. I was a freak and a loner. An outcast in society where not even my one closest friend wanted to be near me.

I fought off countless bad guys and defeated life threatening evil. But it was all for nothing. No one thanked me. No one was grateful for what I did. I was only scorned and judged because of what I was…but that was only half of me.

I'm Daniel James Fenton. But yet I am also Danny Phantom. If I had friends, they would call me Danny. But yet no one knew I was Danny Phantom. No one ever knew and I bet they wouldn't care.

I looked out from the top of the roof. I often sit on the roof of my house and gaze at the stars. My stars. My stars that have faults in them. My stars that don't shine as bright as they did before. My stars that make me wish a dozen times but refuse to grant me any of them. My stars that keep me hoping and praying. My stars…my stars alone.

As I looked at them and named the constellations, I began to wonder…why anyone hasn't liked me. What made me so different from them? What made me the outcast? The freak? The cursed one? Why was I alone chosen to be this way? I didn't understand what I was meant for. I couldn't comprehend the fact that I was given these abnormal abilities. I sighed and looked up once more.

"Why?" I croaked out, "What made me so different? Why did you choose me?" I asked out loud. But I got no response. Just the soft chirping of the crickets from below and the buzzing of cicadas and the rustling of leaves. I sighed as more tears slid down my cheek. I raised my right hand and created a green beam. I scowled at it. The beam grew brighter as I felt my anger flare. Then…I noticed something. For the very first time, I noticed that my beam held a dim red color at the bottom of it. It wasn't too noticeable…but it did alarm me. I gasped and lost concentration. The beam dispersed into nothingness and disappeared before my eyes. Never had I seen my beams turn colors. What could it mean? Was I becoming more powerful? Was it a good sign? Or was it a bad sign?

Shaking my head I groaned in annoyance. I didn't understand me anymore. I couldn't understand what I was becoming. My body was just changing so fast that I couldn't get a grip on myself.

I remember one thing that I had always wanted…it was love. I only wanted to be loved and accepted. I wanted someone to love both sides of me. To think of me as a hero and to not be afraid of me…but that is only a dream. This is real life. Not a fairy tale. With a sad sigh I floated up and phased through my roof and into my room. I went to bed and flopped down on it. Who was I trying to fool anyways? Freaks like me don't get the girls. All we get is a life full of pain.

But the funny thing is…pain is only a feeling…nothing more…nothing less…

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Please review and leave me a comment! I would love it so much if you guys read my story! Thanks a billion!<strong>

**'Lyssa**

**Author and Teenager**


	2. Chapter 2

** The Fault in My Stars**

**A/n: Hey! Just making another update! Hope this is a good story. Sorry if my writing is sucky.**

**Summary: Life has never been fair and we all learn that. But for Danny it has just never been on his side. He has been alone for years on end and just when he thinks his life is over, a sudden chance at finding true love comes. But will he take all that she has offered…or will he continue to drive people away? Rating might change as story progresses.**

* * *

><p><strong>A house is made of walls and beams; a home is built with love and dreams.<strong>

**-Anonymous**

**Chapter 2: Home**

* * *

><p>Samantha Manson stepped off her bus and into the fresh air of Amity Park. She had just moved into town along with her new fiancé, Richard Carey. She was a current student at APU, better known as Amity Park University. She was studying to be a botanist, someone who studies in plants.<p>

As she approached her house she looked around. The neighborhood was a nice one. It was suitable for kids and rarely got any attacks from robbers or killers. She and Richard had wanted to find a home so that they could be settled in by their wedding in a few months. Sam smiled as she stopped in front of her home. The house was a two story home. It was a peach colored house. It had crème colored walls and light brown wooden floors. There three full bathrooms and two half baths. There were five bedrooms, four upstairs and one downstairs.

Grabbing the key from her purse she smiled. The neighborhood was beautiful and peaceful. The neighbors were all friendly as far as she could tell, but there seemed to be one person that bothered her. It was a man across the street from her home. He was tall and had black unruly hair. She noticed his baby blue eyes looked dull and sad. His overall aurora looked like he was lonely and troubled. Shaking her head she pushed those thoughts away and entered her new home. She breathed in the new scent with a deep sigh and smiled brightly. Her life itself was good. She had a nice life, a good education, and a new fiancé. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

"Richard, I'm home!" She said placing her keys in a bowel with other keys. She shrugged off her jacket and placed it in a nearby coat closet. They had shipped their furniture a week before the move so it was already set for them. She found Richard knocked out on the sofa. Chuckling to herself she snuck over to him and smiled evilly. But before she could scare him, she was grabbed by the waist and pulled towards the couch. "Aah!" She cried out in surprise as she crashed landed onto Richard. She heard him laughing.

"Oh my gosh Sam, you should have seen your face!" He said laughing. Sam grimaced.

"Ha ha, very funny." She deadpanned and got up. Richard was still laughing as she walked away to the kitchen. She heard him get up and shuffle behind her.

"Aw come on Sammy, it was just a little prank. Besides, you had coming to you since last Thursday when you glued my hand to the ring box." He said. Sam stopped and laughed.

"Oh Richard, that was _ages_ ago!" She said grasping her sides as she recalled the memory. Richard smirked.

"_Really_ Samantha, I still don't know how you could have put glue on the box if you didn't even know." He said lost in thought. Sam smiled and pulled out some noodles.

"So I'm starting school tomorrow. I won't be back until four. Think you can handle the house by yourself?" She asked. Richard gave her a look.

"I'm pretty sure I can Sam. Besides I'm at work from six to three. I think I can handle an hour or so by myself." He said helping her by pulling down a pan. Sam smiled and walked towards him. She gave him a peck on the lips.

"Well then, guess I have nothing to worry about." She said walking back to the stove. Richard stood by the counter and watched as Sam poured in water.

"So how was the drive here?" He asked. Sam shrugged.

"It was fine. But my car got a flat on the way in so I had to take a bus." She said opening a cabinet and pulling out a spice. Richard chuckled.

"Well that must have suck." He said. Sam scoffed.

"You have no idea. But on the bright side I got to talk to some neighbors. But I also notice a strange guy." She said mixing the noodles. Richard raised an eyebrow.

"How strange?" He asked as he went to grab some place mats. Sam sighed softly.

"Well…he had this strange aura around him. I mean the guy looks like he hasn't slept in days and doesn't get much company." She replied. Richard replied with a short "oh". Sam set the timer to ten minutes and pulled some wine glasses. "The strange part is that when I said hello, he tensed up and practically ran inside his home." She said pursing her lips.

"Hmm, he must not like people then." He said. Sam shrugged.

"I guess…I mean the guy actually acted like I wasn't even here." She said. The water began to boil and Sam quickly lowered the heat before it could spill out. Richard put his arms around Sam's waist and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Well not much you can do Sammy. All you can do is just move on and if he wants to talk, he'll show it." Richard said placing a kiss on her cheek. Sam cracked a small smile.

"How did I get so lucky with a man like you?" She asked. Richard smiled.

"You wished upon a star and I formed right in front of your eyes." He joked. She laughed and pushed him away.

"Well then Mr. Wish Boy, why don't you pull the plates out so we can eat?" She said turning off the beeping timer and stirring the sauce one more time. Richard grinned and pulled out the plates.

After dinner Sam was busy packing her needed items for school. She was always one to be organized and ready. She packed extra paper and pencils because she knew that there would be someone who was bound to ask her for one of the said items. She zipped up her black backpack and grabbed some clothes. Standing up she walked towards the already prepared shower and got in.

After her shower she gave a yawn and got ready for bed. Richard was already waiting for her.

"Geez, do you always have to be so tempting before bed?" He asked as he looked at her night gown. Sam rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Well I am your soon-to-be bride, might as well tempt you and get ready for our honeymoon." She said kissing him on the cheek. He stared at her.

"You better be careful Mrs. Carey." He said using her new last name. Sam grinned and tucked herself into bed.

"No, I think _you_ should be careful Mr. Carey otherwise you feel the wrath of the couch." She said throwing a pillow at him. He laughed and scooted closer to her.

"Really Samantha, that was very immature." He said. Sam scoffed.

"Hey, don't say I didn't warn you." She replied. And without another word she pushed Richard and heard a _thump_ as he fell on the floor. "Now go to the couch." She said pulling the blanket over her head. Richard grumbled something, "The couch is waiting." She half sung to him. Before exiting Richard cracked a grin at her as she pulled back the sheet and stuck her tongue out.

"Goodnight love." He said. Sam smiled and watched as his silhouette vanished from sight. She sighed and turned off the light. She could see the stars through her window and she smiled…but then her thoughts flew back to the man. Shaking her head she closed her eyes and wished that the strange man could find peace…or at least a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**'Lyssa**

**Author and Teenager**


	3. Chapter 3

** The Fault in My Stars**

**A/n: Yay! I'm glad you guys are loving this story!**

**I don't own anything at All!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Life has never been fair and we all learn that. But for Danny it has just never been on his side. He has been alone for years on end and just when he thinks his life is over, a sudden chance at finding true love comes. But will he take all that she has offered…or will he continue to drive people away? Rating might change as story progresses.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"If a man cannot understand the beauty of life, it is probably because life never understood the beauty in him."<br>― Criss Jami_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong> **Meeting a Stranger**

Waking up in the mornings were never easy for Danny Fenton. He would stay up late fighting off ghosts as Danny _Phantom_ and come home with only three or little to no hours of sleep. As his alarm went off he groaned and pushed the cotton sheets away from his body. Shivering from the brush of cold air he got up and got ready for his day.

As usual he took a shower, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth and combed his hair. Then he would shortly leave after to go to his college, APU. With a sighed he brushed back his hair, grabbed his items needed and headed out. He had recalled the events from yesterday, seeing that strange girl. She was beautiful no doubt, and she was kind. She was the first out of everyone to actually notice him…but yet he had simply been to stunned that he ran inside his house, _literally_. Shaking off the feelings he exited his house and started walking down the sidewalk, only to bump into something…or rather _someone._

"Hey!" A female voice shouted. He blinked and looked down. It was her, the girl from yesterday. She was clad in black and pale, she was wearing purple lip gloss and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Oh, my apologies! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." He said starting to ramble off as he picked her up. She chuckled as he handed her items to her.

"Hey, cool it, it was an accident. No harm done." She said as she dusted off her black jeans. Danny chuckled nervously.

"Hey Sam, everything ok?" A voice asked. The two people both turned around and saw Richard.

"Yeah Richard I'm fine, just had a little run in with the neighbor." She said smiling. Richard nodded and looked at Danny and smiled.

"Hello neighbor, I'm Richard Carey and that lovely beauty next to you is my fiancée, Samantha." He said. Danny looked at the girl, for some reason he felt deflated.

"Oh…uh nice to meet you both, I'm Danny Fenton. I live right across from you guys." He said as he shook Richard's hand.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Danny. I'm off to APU, where are you going?" Sam asked. Danny stared at her.

"I'm going to APU too…are you a freshman?" He asked. She chuckled. Sam turned to Richard and kissed him goodbye, Danny tried not to feel jealous. Richard left in his truck which left Danny and Sam stuck riding the bus.

"Been there done that, I'm a grad student." She said answering his question. Danny smiled.

"Cool, just like me. What are you studying on?" He asked. Sam chuckled.

"I'm studying to be a botanist. How about you?" She asked. Danny sighed.

"Oh, just studying on space and the stars. I want to work in NASA, and hopefully with my degree I'll be able to…what? What's so funny?" He asked as he noticed her snickering.

"Oh nothing…" Sam said, Danny stared at her, "But uh…did you know that you put your shirt on backwards?" She asked. Danny looked down and indeed his shirt was on backwards.

"Suffering spooks!" He hissed. Sam busted out laughing as she watched him blush and struggle on fixing his shirt.

After exiting off the bus, and managing to get Danny untangled from his shirt, the two entered the large campus.

"So who do you have for your first class?" Danny asked as Sam read over her schedule.

"Someone by the name of Mr. Karr." She said. Danny froze.

"Oh…so you're with the same class as me…" He said. Sam smiled.

"I guess so." She replied and walked on. Danny was by her side, but couldn't help but feel his heart pounding. Indeed Sam was beautiful…but she was getting married. It wasn't right for him to love someone who was getting married. "…how about you?" She asked. Danny snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I must've dozed off there." He said. Sam smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"I asked if you thought the new Raging Raiders movies was good." She said. Danny nodded.

"Haven't seen the movie. I've heard it was good. But I've been too busy catching gho-I mean catching up with my studies." He replied. Smiling and hoping she didn't hear his slip up. Sam frowned.

"Guess I'm just gonna have to take you sometime." She said. Danny looked at her shocked.

"Huh?" He asked. She noticed her mistake.

"I mean as soon as I get Richard to agree, maybe he'll want to come too." She said. Danny nodded and strained a smile.

"Hey, how about you come over for dinner tonight?" She suddenly asked. Danny froze.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, it seems like you're rather quite lonely…and well I think maybe coming over for dinner would be nice. I mean me and Richard wouldn't mind having company over." She said. Danny chuckled nervously.

"Hehe…yeah….um….I don't eat meat." He said making up a lie. Sam's smile grew.

"That's fantastic! Richard and I are ultra Recyclo vegetarians!" She said. He raised an eyebrow.

"A what?" He asked. She stared at him.

"It means we don't eat anything with a face." She said. He shook his head.

"So…like garbage?" He asked. Sam made a face.

"_No_, not like garbage! Does this look like garbage to you?" She asked as she pulled out a small snack bag filled with bread and dirt and some grass. He gave a half eye-lidded face.

"It's garbage." He deadpanned. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, come on garbage man or we'll be late for class." She said rolling her eyes. Danny smiled and felt his heart skip two beats as she grabbed his hand and ran to their first block.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys go! Can't wait to hear your reviews!<strong>

**'Lyssa**

**Author and Teenager**


	4. Chapter 4

** The Fault in My Stars**

**A/n: Hi everyone! I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this story. It really means a alot to me that you guys would actually take the time to read my story. Hope this is a good chapter.**

**I don't own nothing at all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Life has never been fair and we all learn that. But for Danny it has just never been on his side. He has been alone for years on end and just when he thinks his life is over, a sudden chance at finding true love comes. But will he take all that she has offered…or will he continue to drive people away? Rating might change as story progresses.<strong>

**_I am always the first one to run and help with someone's problems, and to do everything I possibly can to make someone smile. But where is that person when I need someone?_**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Not Alone<strong>

As the day went by Danny got to know more about Sam Carey. Her last name was Manson and her parents were filthy rich. She apparently meant Richard at one of her parents' fancy parties.

"So you were sixteen when you met Richard?" He asked as they walked out to go to lunch.

"Yup, best day of my life. I swear, if it wasn't for Richard…I'd probably be dead right now." She said. Danny stared at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Sam sighed.

"Well before I met Richard and fell in love with him, I met some other guy when I was fifteen. Man, was he handsome. He was just wonderful. He was my best friend…but one day, he just disappeared. His parents said he died…but I don't know. I never got to tell him that I loved him." She said. Danny frowned and looked at the sky.

"So you never saw him again?" he asked. She chuckled.

"No…but I wish I could see him again…you never really forget your first love. In fact whenever I think of him, my heart still skips two beats. But…I had to move on at some point." She said. Danny glanced at her.

"Did your parents make you?" He asked. They stopped at the corner and waited for the cars to stop so that they could cross.

"Yeah, I had been grieving for two months…I was on the brink of suicide…so when my birthday came up, my parents threw me a party and well….I met Richard there and years later he proposed to me." She replied as they crossed the street. The wind breezed by through the two and Sam folded her arms across her chest.

"If you saw him again…would you go back to him…or stay with Richard?" Danny asked. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea. I mean I love the guy with all my heart and soul…but Richard and I are getting married…and well I love Richard." She said. Danny sighed. He felt sorry for Sam. Especially after what happened with her and the guy. But he couldn't help but feel anger. He liked Sam…a lot more than he should have if they were friends. He just can't get over the fact that she and him were meant for each other. Perhaps it was his other half getting obsessive…or maybe it was actually him feeling for another person….

"Well…how about we stop at the Nasty Burger to eat?" He asked. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't eat meat." She said. He blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Actually…I do eat meat…I was just nervous about dinner…I haven't had dinner with a neighbor before and well…people don't typically like me." He said. Sam scoffed.

"People don't like you? Dude you are freaking awesome! You have a great personality, a great attitude. If no one likes you…then I guess they are just missing out on a good friendship." She said. He shut his eyes tightly. She had no idea how crazy she was making him. She made him feel special…he hardly knew her and she hardly knew him…yet she already though good of him…_that is until she meets Phantom_. His mind said. He opened his eyes when he felt her touch his shoulder. "Danny, come on, let's go eat at that Burger place." She said. He smiled.

"Don't worry Mrs. Carey, they have an excellent choice of tofu and veggie burgers." He said making her laugh. He held out his arm and she linked hers with his. They marched across the second street and Sam suddenly started singing the song from the Wizard of Oz, while Danny was laughing.

"Wow Sam, do you always sing that song?" He asked as he held the door open for her. Sam laughed.

"What? Did I embarrass _you_ Danny Fenton?" She asked giggling. Danny chuckled and led her to a table.

"Well then, _Dorothy Gale_, would you like a tofu burger or a veggie one?" He asked as Sam took a seat. Sam smiled softly.

"I'll gladly take a tofu burger and if you can, please find me my dog Toto." She said giving him a friendly wink. Danny simply chuckled and went to order. Sam watched as he went to stand in line and smiled.

She had to admit that she was enjoying her time with Danny, but she had to remember that she was no longer single and couldn't risk messing with his feelings…or hers for that matter. As she stared at the red table she heard her phone go off.

"Hello?" She said answering the phone.

'Hey Sam, it's me Richard. I was wondering if you wanted to go have lunch somewhere." He asked. Sam chuckled.

"Sorry Richard a tad bit too late, I'm having lunch with Danny. We can go tomorrow." She said. She heard her fiancé sigh into the phone.

"Ok…so what are you making for tonight's dinner?" He asked. Sam shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea. I just found out that he actually eats meat." She said. She heard him chuckle.

"Figures. No one just magically hates meat." He said. Sam smiled.

"Hey Richard…can I tell you something?" She said. She heard him reply with a small grunt. "It's about Daniel…" She said.

"Daniel?" He repeated. She could hear the surprise and jealously in his voice.

"Yeah…Danny asked me…that if he ever came back…if I would choose to stay with you…or go with him." She said. She heard Richard sigh softly.

"So…who would you choose?" He asked. Sam sighed.

'I don't know Richard…Daniel was my first love…but maybe since he left when I needed him most…I'd probably choose you." She said. She glanced back at the counter to see Danny second in line. "Look, honey I've got to go. I'll see you later on tonight." She said.

"Ok, be careful Sam, love you." He said. Sam strained a smile.

"Yeah, love you too…" She said and hung up. She frowned as she thought of her love. She missed Daniel…terribly too much. She could never forget him, or at least tried not to…but because of him disappearing so long ago…she forgot what he looked like. She forgot the sound of his voice, the color of his hair…but yet what she could never forget was…

"Hey Sam…are you ok?" Danny asked looking at her. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Oh yeah I'm fine…just thinking about stuff." She said. Danny smiled and handed her the food.

"You know Sam…since I met you…I just feel like I'm not alone anymore." Danny said taking a bite out of his burger. Sam smiled weakly.

"Danny, you are never alone. No matter how lonely you think you are…there is always someone there for you." She said taking a small bite out of her food. Danny smiled and felt his sadness and anger slowly melt away.

As they ate and chatted, Sam couldn't help but remember one thing about her love, Daniel, that she could never forget…she could never forget his baby blue eyes….the same colored eyes that seemed vaguely similar to Danny Fenton's.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Hope this chapter was excellente! I can't wait to hear from you guys! Let me know what you think about Sam's past, and anything else you are curious about...or enjoy!<strong>

**Thanks!**

**'Lyssa**

**Author and Teenager**


	5. Chapter 5

** The Fault in My Stars**

**A/n: :D I have no words for this!**

**I don't own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Life has never been fair and we all learn that. But for Danny it has just never been on his side. He has been alone for years on end and just when he thinks his life is over, a sudden chance at finding true love comes. But will he take all that she has offered…or will he continue to drive people away? Rating might change as story progresses.<strong>

**_"As many have discovered, it is entirely possible (although not particularly desirable) to love two people with all your heart. It is entirely possible to long for two lives, to feel that one life can't come close to containing it all."  
>― Gabrielle Zevin, Elsewhere<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Confused<strong>

* * *

><p>The day went by rather quickly and Sam found herself saying goodbye to Danny.<p>

"Well Mr. Fenton, is there anything in particular that you would want for dinner?" She asked as they walked up to her house. Danny nodded.

"Whatever you make is fine." He said. Sam smiled. He was a sweet guy and she felt sorry for him. He's been living a life all by himself…but as she looked at him…she couldn't help but feel like she already knows him. _Could he possibly be…?_ Her mind thought trailing off. She chuckled on the inside and shrugged off the idea. Besides, he left her and never came back…so even if he was _him_ she wouldn't just go with him. _Yes you would_. Her mind said. She sighed silently. She knew her mind was right. Despite their terms being bad…she would never stop loving him and would probably go to him in a heartbeat.

"Danny what was your life like?" She asked him. He sighed and looked up. What was his life like? If Danny thought long and hard…he wouldn't be able to remember. He had never once thought of his life. He only thought of his misery. But…now that Sam brought it up, he noticed that it seemed like he never had a life, as if he was just created with no memories. He couldn't remember his parents, his home, or his love life. He could sometimes catch glimpses of someone. A girl he would think. He remembered leaving for some reason, but what it was…he had no idea. He knew he had a friend…two friends to be exact, but one of them left him and he left the other.

To him, his whole life was blank. The voices were soft like whispers, and the people he recalled were blurry. He couldn't remember even when he went to a hypnotist. It was as if something was blocking that side…like some invisible wall that made him ignore that particular area. He remembered how he got his powers though…someone was with him…he remembered the stings and the burning sensation. He remembered the feeling of death and the pain, so much pain…to intense that he blacked out for a moment. And when he woke up he was different…not just physically but mentally. He had white hair, green eyes, and a black and white hazmat suit. He could hear things from miles away; he could hear the whispers of neighbors and his family. He could lift a car without much effort, and do other things such as, flying, intangibility, going invisible, and firing ice rays and green beams.

"My life…in all honesty I can't remember." He said softly. Sam gazed at him sadly.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I mean…I can't remember any of my family…my friends…my love life…all that is blank. I feel like something is blocking it, making me miserable." He said, "All I can remember is this great pain from an accident I had…" He said trailing off. Sam looked at him with surprise.

"Accident? Like a car accident?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I wish….but no, this was a completely different accident." He said. Sam pursed her lips.

"How different? I mean did you get injured somehow?" She asked. Danny smiled.

"Yeah…you could say injured, but it also changed me…in more ways than one." He said. Sam looked down at the ground as they walked.

"So…is that why you stick to yourself?" She asked. This question alone startled Danny and made him look at Sam only to see that she had stop walking.

"Uh…yeah, you could say that." He said as he walked back to her. Sam sighed.

"Same as Daniel. Something happened to him…and he started pushing others away. He started pushing me away." She said as she stared at Danny. Danny slightly frowned and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I…I'm sorry to hear that Sam." He said. She softly smiled at him.

"Don't be Danny. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault…but, I just wish he hadn't left so soon, you know?" She asked looking at him. He nodded.

"I guess." He replied looking up at the sky, "I mean sometimes things like these happen and well…all you can do is wish." He said. Sam chuckled and looked at him.

"You should be a philosopher." She joked. He laughed.

"Yeah, I probably should." He said.

* * *

><p>As Sam walked inside her home she sighed, for a first day of school…it was pretty good. As she walked in the dining room she could see Danny walking inside his house, but before he walked in he turned to look at her house. Sam giggled as he saw her from the window and waved. She waved back and watched as he disappeared inside his home.<p>

She had to admit, if she wasn't about to get married she would have dated Danny. She shook the thought away. Just because Danny reminded her of Daniel, doesn't mean she should just drop everything and run to him. _Besides, not like he would consider me more than a friend. _She thought to herself. She went into her kitchen and started pulling out some vegetables. Since she was against eating meat or anything like that she pulled out some Tofu to as a substitute. She set the stove on medium and placed the Tofu in one of the pans. As she waited for it to cook, she thought of Daniel. She knew she shouldn't…whenever she thought of him it tore her apart. She loved Daniel…she truly did, but she wasn't quite ready to let go of the fact that he might be looking for her. Lost in thought she didn't have time to register the pair of arms wrapping themselves around her waist.

"Gotcha!" Richard said making her jump. She put a hand on her chest and took in deep breaths.

"Geez Richard, can't you leave a girl alone in thought?" She asked. He scoffed.

"Nope, especially when they are beautiful like you." He said kissing her cheek. She smiled.

"I am pretty hard to leave alone aren't I?" She said dramatically. He chuckled.

"Yup." He said as he began to kiss her neck. Sam giggled as she flipped the Tofu slice over.

"Richard…stop it." She squealed. But he ignored her, "Richard I have a strict policy about having no sex before marriage." She said. He grinned against her neck.

"But Sam, we are getting married…so technically we are married." He replied. She smiled.

"True, but that would leave you enough time to end the wedding and ditch me." She joked. He laughed and spun her around so that she could face him. He gently cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

"Sam, there is no way in heaven or earth that I would ever leave you." He said. She smiled as he gave her another kiss.

"I know, because if you did I would have a hit man come and kill you." She said laughing. He smiled at her joke. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head in the crook of his neck.

"I never did thank you, did I?" She said. He smiled.

"Thank me for what?" He asked. She leaned back and looked at him.

"For saving me…if you hadn't…who knows what I'll do." She said.

"Well, for one thing, you wouldn't have a great guy like me." He said. She chuckled.

"True, true." She said, "Now go get dressed, Danny is coming over in about an hour and I want you _and_ the food to look nice." She said. Richard chuckled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Whatever you say _Sammykins_." He said using her mother's nickname for her. She squinted her eyes at him and threw a raw slice of Tofu at him. When she heard the faint "_ouch_" he gave she smiled in satisfaction. But as she stared out the small kitchen window in front of the stove, she couldn't help but sigh.

Never in her life had she ever felt such mixed emotions…she truly loved Richard…but she truly loved Daniel with all her heart and soul…and since Danny felt more like Daniel with every passing minute, she knew that she was falling into a bottomless pit. Sighing once more she added some spice to the Tofu and also some vegetables.

"Geez Sam…how much more can you get confused?" She wondered aloud, "how much more?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you guys go! Please review! Thanks for reading!<strong>_

_**'Lyssa**_

_**Author and Teenager**_


	6. Chapter 6

** The Fault in My Stars**

**A/n: Sorry I haven't updated just been so busy! Any who enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Life has never been fair and we all learn that. But for Danny it has just never been on his side. He has been alone for years on end and just when he thinks his life is over, a sudden chance at finding true love comes. But will he take all that she has offered…or will he continue to drive people away? Rating might change as story progresses.<strong>

**_"... I didn't fall in love of course_****_  
>it's never up to you<br>but she was walking back and forth  
>and I was passing through"<br>― _****_Leonard Cohen_****_, _****_Book of Longing_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:Could it be Love?<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny sat at the table in an uncomfortable silence. He glanced at Richard who was eating his food and smiling brightly. He took a quick peek at Sam and saw her staring at her plate, her eyebrows furrowed as if deep in thought and her lips pursed in confusion.<p>

"So…what exactly is this called?" Danny asked as he took a small bite from a small piece of a white substance that resembled chicken. The plate looked like some form of stir fry…but yet it wasn't. Sam suddenly looked up from her plate and smiled.

"Oh, it's a Tofu and broccoli stir fry." She replied taking a bite from the tofu. Danny smiled and looked back down at his meal.

"It's pretty good." He said eating another piece. Sam smiled and blushed a small shade of red. For some reason, hearing it come from Danny made her heart sing.

"Sam made this the first time I came over to her house." Richard said. Danny weakly smiled at him. He wasn't _too_ keen on hearing it from him.

"Wow, you must have had a pretty good dinner then." He said. Richard smiled.

Pretty soon after dinner the Carey's asked Danny to stay for some wine.

"So…what made you guys move here?" Danny asked swishing his red wine around in his glass. Richard smiled and took a sip from his drink.

"Well actually it was Sam's education and my job. Also, Sam wanted to have our wedding somewhere near her parents' home so that way they could come." He explained. Danny nodded and offered a force smile.

"Sounds great, when is the wedding?" He asked. Sam smiled.

"It's in a few months." She said. Danny nodded. Richard's phone buzzed and he chuckled.

"Sorry to cut this short, looks like I got to take this." He said answering his phone. Danny smiled slightly.

"So what exactly does he do?" He asked Sam.

"Oh, he works with the pipeline company, he goes to people's houses and tries to help with the pipes there…I never really understood the purpose of his job, all I know is that they pay good money." She said chuckling. Danny smiled.

The two made eye contact, Sam stared into Danny's blue orbs and she felt that flutter in her stomach. Danny smiled at Sam, he couldn't help but find her eyes so familiar…did he know her? Well of course he does…but he could he have known her before this time? He questioned himself and failed to notice that Sam had scooted closer to him.

"So…what do you for a living?" She asked. Danny kept his eyes locked on hers.

"I help people." He said. Which was a true and known fact, he did go out and save people, "But I applied at a job for NASA…so hopefully I get it." He said leaning a tad bit closer. Richard's voice could be herd softly in the distance.

"Sam, I'm going outside to get better reception!" He yelled to her. Sam didn't tear her gaze from Danny.

"Ok!" She said, Danny couldn't help but smirk, he knew she could settle for so much better, _with who? Someone like you?_ His mind asked him. He froze…could that work? It might…she was nice and sweet to him, but if she knew both sides of him…would she love him truly…or run away?

"Sam…if I told you a secret…would you promise not run." He asked. Sam smiled a little.

"Sure, but why would I run?" She asked. Danny swallowed and leaned in closer to her, so close he could smell her perfume.

"Too many people have left me because of this secret." He said softly making Sam's eyes dull a little.

"Oh…well it can't be that bad…it's not like you killed someone." She said scooting closer to him, she felt her heart beat faster, the butterflies in her stomach fluttered faster with each passing second. Danny let out a low chuckle.

"No…it's not like that…it's just, what if there was another side of me…a _different_ side of me." He asked. Sam gently placed her hand on his.

"Danny, we're friends…I promise I won't run." She said. Danny's eyes began to slowly close as he leaned in closer.

"Are we friends Sam?" He asked. Sam felt her eyes droop down.

"Yes…" She said, but before she could say anything else Danny's lips captured hers in a sweet blissful kiss. Sam felt her heart speed up; she could have sworn she could see fireworks. She wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. Danny smiled into the kiss, this felt so right…then it all came back to him.

This was the key to his memories and once they were unlocked…all his past memories made him realize his true feelings for Sam.

Sam slowly broke the kiss; she opened her eyes before realization dawned on her and what she had done. Covering her lips with her right hand she quickly stood up.

"Oh geez…I-I'm so sorry." She said. Danny stood up.

"N-no…it's not your fault Sam, it's mine." He said. Sam turned her gaze to him. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I-I've gotta go. I forgot I had to see my parents in the morning." He said. Sam nodded, she tried in vain to slowly her rapidly beating heart, but the feeling of Danny's lips on hers still lingered and she could faintly feel the small tingles the kiss brought with it.

"O-ok…see you at school then." She said. He nodded, but before he walked to the front door with her, he pulled her back gently by the arm.

"Thanks for the meal." He said hugging her, "And for being my friend." He whispered to her. Sam hugged him back.

"You're welcome Danny." She said. He smiled and followed her to the door. Sam gasped in surprised as Richard hung up and was about to enter the home.

"Oh, leaving so soon Danny?" He asked. Danny nodded and gripped the man's open hand to shake it, "Well it was nice having you over. Come again soon." He said. Danny nodded and began his walk home. Glancing back he waved back at Sam once more before turning forward. Sam smiled slightly.

"I like him." Richard said. Sam nodded.

"So do I." She said, but to Richard it was meant as friends…but to her, it meant more than anything in the world.

One at his home Danny entered it. He couldn't believe…he was the _Daniel_ she was talking about. Closing his bedroom door, he sighed and leaned his back against it. So much he learned today.

Walking to the center of his room he changed into _Phantom_ and turned intangible. Flying up to the roof he remained invisible until he changed back to Fenton and sat criss-crossed on the roof. He gazed up at the stars, _his _stars, and he sighed. Sam would never be his…she was engaged to someone else and had found out who knows how many years too late. He smiled a small smile that didn't reach his eyes as he remembered an old childhood story.

_Has the sheep eaten the flower or not?_ He thought to himself, and he could've sworn he saw his stars give out a small twinkle in amusement.

**That's all! Hope you all enjoyed this! Please review!**

**Oh and remember the last sentence! It's a vital part of this story :D**

**Later kittie-cats!**

**'Lyssa**

**Author and Teenager**


End file.
